


Marshmallows in the Ballroom

by flightinflame



Series: If you cannot be both [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fireplaces, Flirting, Jumpers, M/M, Marshmallows, Protective Erik, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Charles has a lot of work to do. Luckily he also has Erik to distract him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: If you cannot be both [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659727
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	Marshmallows in the Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to InsertSthMeaningful and Nalou for the plot here. This could definitely be read as being within the Machiavelliverse universe, but mostly I just wanted to write some soft cuddles and these two were good for it.

Charles rubbed his forehead, trying to push away the ache that had settled there. It had been a long day - a good day. A day full of laughter and joy and watching his children flourish, but he was exhausted. He reminded himself carefully that he'd wanted this, wanted this school, this family. He still did, even when it was tough. Deep down, this was the home he'd always dreamed of.

The holidays were approaching, but they weren't here yet and the grounds were covered in slippery leaves and thick mud. Poor Kurt had fallen over badly a couple of days ago, and was now hobbling around with a bandage wrapped around his tail, and was sulkily teleporting everywhere because his foot hurt. Which really was an education in itself - if Charles had been asked even six months ago, when the school had seemed a dream, he would have said that sulky teleporting was impossible. Apparently it was extremely possible - as were many other kinds of teleporting, considering how frequently Azazel and Janos were nowhere to be found.

He stared across his desk at the pile of paperwork he had to handle - he had accounts to file, correspondence with Trask to answer, and an ongoing debate with Secretary Pierce that he really should get back to. Not to mention he had to work on the curriculum, and ensure that they had adequate resources for Scott, who had shown a passion for science and who he would have to organise more books for. He sighed, adjusting the blanket he had over his lap, and then reached into the drawer where he had left one of Erik's jumpers. He pulled it on over his shoulders, allowing the warmth of it to comfort him. He pressed his face into the fabric, and took a moment to remind himself it would all work out, before picking up his pen.

He worked quietly for a few hours, other than sending a telepathic message to Erik apologising for missing dinner, and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he continued to jot down notes.

His pen jumped out of his hand.

He yelped, looking up to find Erik was stood there, the pen in his hands.  
"You've given half the school a headache," Erik told him gently, and Charles opened his mouth to object, only to fall silent when he realised that Erik was wearing a very familiar purple jumper. One that he hadn't been able to find when he woke up this morning.

"Did you steal my jumper?"

"Did you steal mine?" Erik asked, and Charles felt his wheelchair move back slightly.

"Erik!" He glared at him, but he couldn't actually be angry. 

"Charles?" Erik sat down opposite him, the paperwork between them. "Honestly, is there anything here that has to be done today? Anything that can't wait until you're rested? Because if so, I can sit with you while you do it."

Charles hesitated, tapping his fingers against the paper, and then shook his head. "Nothing that I really can't avoid."

"Leave it for tonight?" Erik said fondly. "It'll still be there tomorrow, just as much as it is today. You can rest now."

Charles considered, and pressed his hand to his forehead.  
"Did I really give the kids a headache?"

"Emma blocked it," Erik said, and Charles felt a wave of relief. Erik reached out and squeezed his hand, and after a moment he squeezed back.

"Okay. I can leave it. So what's... what's the plan?"

"The children and I were toasting marshmallows in the ballroom earlier," Erik said, with a slight wrinkle of his nose, a silent tell of just how strange he found their living situation. "Hank and Raven helped move some sofas up, and then we just... It was fun. And I promised we could do it again tomorrow, but for now... the fire's still burning, and we've got a few marshmallows left."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked, and Erik arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am very sure that we had some left."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Then yeah, I'm sure. Come on. Relax for a little while." 

Charles rolled his eyes, but he didn't actually argue, making his way to the ballroom. It was a large room, one that he'd mostly neglected, until the school had been started, and then having a large space was good for the children. He'd learned to love the space as he saw Kurt practising teleporting, or Warren stretching his wings, or Jason coating the entire room in delicate flowers. He'd watched as Jimmy too learned to master his power to some extent, carefully extending and retracting his power neutralising gift, as the other children helped him to test his range. 

A few days ago it had been bedecked with orange and black streamers for Halloween, and in a few more weeks it would be full of tinsel and candles and light. For now, there was no decoration, but the children had arranged a huge number of cushions and sofas around the room. It was hard to maneuver his wheelchair through the room, and Erik kicked a couple of the cushions out of the way, until they could sit down directly in front of the fire. 

He transferred from his chair onto the sofa, then moved his wheelchair to the side, and Erik sat down beside him, leaning over to press his face in Charles's neck.  
"You still stole my jumper."

"I guess I can't really argue, since you caught me red handed," Charles admitted, nuzzling into the warmth of Erik's body. The fire was crackling, and he laughed when Erik reached down, pulling out some thin metal skewers and some marshmallows that were far too large to fit in someone's mouth.

"Tell me Kurt didn't get them all over him."

"What do you think? It's okay, Janos took him off to get cleaned up." Erik smiled. "You should have been here this evening Charles, I know you have to work but... we want you here. This is what you work for, you have to allow yourself to enjoy the good bits of it as well."

"I try," Charles said softly. "I'm trying to enjoy it, but it's so easy to worry. To see the potential problems, and..."

"Relax." Erik skewered the marshmallows, then floated the two sticks above the flames, as he nuzzled into the warmth of Charles's body. "Relax, and for once don't panic about what comes next. We're here. The school is here, and we are warm, and we don't need to be afraid."

Charles managed a fragile smile, watching the control with which Erik controlled the skewers. He could feel the warmth of the flames, and the affection which poured from Erik as easily as bleeding. He reached out, patting his fingers over the familiar lilac jumper.  
"You... You still stole my jumper."

"And you stole mine," Erik pointed out. "I'd say we're even."

Charles laughed but couldn't disagree, smiling when Erik hovered the skewers back from the fire, the marshmallows puffed up and golden brown. Erik reached to the side, pulled out some slightly crumbled biscuits and some chocolate.

"Smores?"

"Smores," Erik agreed. "I thought... Well, I thought the children could have some later, but the marshmallows were enough for them tonight. We have to check that they taste good first, we wouldn't want to traumatise any of them with bad tasting desserts."

"Indeed not," Charles agreed, laughing fondly. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. "You are absolutely right, we want to keep the children happy and that means only the best desserts, and we should try them together."

"Of course." Erik held up the cookies, and carefully placed one marshmallow on top, then added some chocolate, before adding a second biscuit. He handed it to Charles.

Charles squashed it down, and soft goo coated his fingers as he took a bite. Erik was busy devouring his own treat, a fond smile on his face, and a slightly flirtatious look in his eye as he licked his hand clean.

Charles laughed at that, rolling his eyes at him.  
"Not in the ballroom, Erik."

"Bed then?" Erik laughed. "But later." He wrapped his free arm around Charles's shoulders, pulling him close as he finished his dessert, then turned towards Charles to give him a sweet kiss.

"Later," Charles agreed, leaning into the kiss. Erik tasted of marshmallows, and he was smiling, and it felt good. 

Erik stroked the fingers of his clean hand through Charles's hair, soothing and reassuring him, and Charles yawned a little, watching the way the golden light danced across Erik's skin. He leaned in and kissed him again, before settling back against him, Erik's body firm and strong against his own.

He still had to file those accounts, and work out textbooks for Scott, and reply to Trask and Secretary Pierce. But those were problems for another day. For now all that mattered was the warmth of Erik's arms around him, his slow breath and the reassurance of being held, of knowing that he was safe and that Erik was safe as well.

Charles felt his eyes drift closed, lulled by the steady sensation of Erik's breathing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marshmallows in the Ballroom [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958084) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)


End file.
